180 detik, itulah waktu yang kubutuhkan
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Goresan tak beraturan itu adalah sebuah pertanda, bahwa engkau ada di dunia ini... Goresan tak berbentuk itu adalah sebuah pertanda, bahwa engkau "ada" di dalam hatiku...


**Latifun Kanurilkomari**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Vocaloid : Yamaha Corporation**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**~180 detik, itulah waktu yang kubutuhkan~**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>goresan tak beraturan itu adalah sebuah pertanda, bahwa engkau ada di dunia ini... goresan tak berbentuk itu adalah sebuah pertanda, bahwa engkau "ada" di dalam hatiku...

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku buka lembaran itu<strong>_

_**30 detik: aku mencari namaku**_

_**30 detik: aku tanda tangani lembaran itu**_

_**30 detik: aku mencari namamu**_

_**30 detik: aku pandangi namamu**_

_**30 detik: aku pandangi tanda tanganmu**_

_**Semuanya, hanya butuh 180 detik bukan?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_**30 detik: aku buka lembaran itu**_

Aku sedang memfokuskan diri pada penjelasan dosen mata kuliahku ketika buku absensi tersebut disodorkan kepadaku. Dengan perlahan, aku membalik lembaran buku absensi tersebut untuk mencari namaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku mencari namaku<strong>_

Tepat setelah ku temukan nama dan nomor absensiku, ku telusuri kolom tanda tangan dan mencari kotak pertemuan pada minggu mata kuliah minggu ini diselenggarakan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku tanda tangani lembaran itu<strong>_

Aku menanda tangani kolom kotak yang telah disediakan. Sekali lagi aku memeriksa kembali kolom tanda tanganku. Memeriksa, jika ada pertemuan yang luput belum ku tanda tangani. Permasalahan akan muncul jika aku luput menandatangani satu saja kolom tanda tangan, aku tidak akan diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian.

Permasalahan sepele dengan hukuman yang mengerikan, kan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku mencari namamu<strong>_

Setelah yakin dengan jumlah tanda tanganku, aku kembali membalik lembaran absensi tersebut. Dengan teliti, ku perhatikan satu nama dari sekian banyak nama yang berderet di lembaran tersebut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku pandangi namamu<strong>_

**Kagamine Len (G24782887)**

Aku terus memandangi nama dan nomor absensi tersebut. Walaupun aku telah hafal setiap inci dan deret huruf dari nama tersebut, memandangi namanya merupakan sebuah hal yang manis bagiku meskipun hanya dari buku absensi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku pandangi tanda tanganmu<strong>_

Aku kembali memandangi tanda tangan yang digoreskan oleh pemuda itu pada pertemuan yang lalu. Sebuah goretan yang tak beraturan dan tak berbentuk. Akan tetapi, memandangi tanda tangan itu merupakan suatu hal yang manis, sama manisnya dengan memandangi namanya. Setidaknya, begitulah pendapatku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semuanya, hanya butuh 180 detik bukan?<strong>_

Hanya sebentar saja, 180 detik, itulah waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menorehkan dirinya di dalam hatiku.

.

.

**Rin's POV end**

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

.

.

"Heh...bengong aja, absen nih!"

Kaito memukul pelan kepalaku dengan buku absensi. Aku merutuk pelan kepadanya, tapi yang kurutuki hanya cengegesan aja. Dasar!

_**30 detik: aku buka lembaran itu**_

Aku membuka lembaran buku absensi itu secara asal. Kalau orang lain membuka buku dimulai dari lembaran depan, maka aku membuka lembaran absensi itu dari lembaran terakhir. Toh namaku terletak di lembaran terakhir, jadi untuk apa membuang tenaga mencari dari depan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku mencari namaku<strong>_

Aku mencari namaku dengan malas-malasan.

Kenapa malas-malasan kau tanya?

Wahai pembaca, jika engkau jadi aku tentu engkau juga akan merasa malas. Mencari namaku diantara deretan kotak dimana orang-orang sebelumku sudah menandatangani kolom nama mereka adalah hal yang paling membosankan bagiku. Bayangkan saja, engkau mencari namamu diantara goresan tanda tangan mereka yang sangat berantakan dan tak beraturan. Dapatkah kalian bayangkan?

Melelahkan dan membosankan, pikirku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku tanda tangani lembaran itu<strong>_

Akhirnya, aku menemukan namaku. Dengan tidak membuang waktu, aku langsung tanda tangan pada kolom pertemuan yang telah disediakan.

_Huffh_. Akhirnya, sekarang waktunya penyegaran mata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku mencari namamu<strong>_

Hanya perlu membalik satu lembar absensi saja, dan aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan namanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku pandangi namamu<strong>_

**Kagami Rin (G244978103)**

Aku terus memandangi nama dan nomor absensi tersebut. Memandangi namanya merupakan sebuah hal yang menenangkan bagiku walaupun hanya dari buku absensi.

Yah, cukup menenangkan setelah melihat deretan kotak yang ditandatangani tak beraturan oleh teman-teman kelasku.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku merasa tenang setelah melihat namanya?

Wahai pembaca, jangan pura-pura polos, kalian pasti tahu kan kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?

_Well,_ tentu saja karena aku menyukai Kagamine Rin.

Er.. sebenarnya **TIDAK** hanya sekedar menyukainya, tapi aku men**CINTA**inya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 detik: aku pandangi tanda tanganmu<strong>_

Masih dengan diriku yang memandangi sebuah nama dari buku absensi. Kini aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk memperhatikan tandatangannya.

**Kagami Rin (G244978103)**

Aku tersenyum memandangi nama itu. Sekilas, sekelebat pemikiran yang sudah lama ku pendam kembali muncul di dasar permukaan pikiranku. Aku tersenyum dan tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semuanya, hanya butuh 180 detik bukan?<strong>_

Ya, waktuku sudah habis untuk memandangi nama dan nomor absensi dari gadis yang kusukai. Saatnya untuk mengedarkan buku absensi itu kepada mahasiswa lain. Kembali bibirku membentuk seulas senyum sambil mengarahkan pandangan mataku ke arah Rin yang duduk 2 kursi di depanku.

Kembali aku teringat dengan pemikiranku yang sempat terlintas,

**Kagami Rin**

Lihat saja, dalam waktu dekat aku akan mengubah nama **Kagami **milikmu menjadi **Kagamine **milikku. Dan pada saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan membiarkan jawaban "Tidak" lolos dari bibirmu. Karena aku tahu, dan aku dapat merasakannya, bahwa engkau pun memiliki hasrat yang sama dengan hasrat yang sekarang ini kurasakan padamu.

Bel waktu selesai kuliah berbunyi. Sekilas, kudengar dosen mata kuliahku menutup perkuliahan kali ini dan para mahasiswa mulai membereskan barang bawaan mereka. Dengan gesit, aku mulai menyambar tas ku dan berjalan menghampiri Kagami Rin.

Ya, waktunya untuk menjalankan rencanaku, mengubah nama **Kagami Rin** menjadi **Kagamine Rin**. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos dariku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan jawaban "Tidak" meluncur dari bibir mungilmu. Karena aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi milikku.

Karena aku, tidah ingin hanya dapat menghabiskan waktu selama 180 detik untuk bersamamu.

Karena aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupku bersama dengan dirimu "**Kagamine Rin**".

Aku tersenyum,

.

.

"Hei...Rin..,"

.

.

**Len's POV End.**

* * *

><p><strong>~End~<strong>

**A/N : Lagi-lagi, sebuah fanfic yang "tidak jelas" yang sebenarnya merupakan curahan hati dan doa seorang Author =_=a ... merupakan sebuah kebaikan bagi hamba jika anda sekalian melakukan ritual R&R  
><strong>


End file.
